There is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,669 issued Nov. 13, 1973, and titled MAGNETIC PULSE GENERATOR a spring actuated magnetic pulse generator suitable for numerous applications including that of a security monitoring device. A specific embodiment illustrates a magnet assembly and a soft iron member slidably positioned within a housing and responding to biasing of spring members to make and break a magnetic circuit thereby generating an electrical pulse proportional to the change in magnetic flux. In the embodiment illustrated the movable magnet, assembly, the soft iron member and the spring bias means are enclosed within a tubular housing thus requiring close mechanical tolerances in order to maintain free movement of the components as well as actuate alignment of the magnet assembly and soft iron member. The implementation of the specific embodiment illustrated in the above identified issued patent is relatively expensive due to the tolerance requirements for the cooperating components.